


when the sun shines

by lRUMAMlUS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boyfriends, But fluff mostly, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied abuse, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, give this a chance, its really cute after the anxiety, soft, soudam loves u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRUMAMlUS/pseuds/lRUMAMlUS
Summary: gundham saves kazuichi from the rain, again.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 13
Kudos: 269





	when the sun shines

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing a dr fic and it had to be soudam my comfort ship !! gundham is really hard to write i tried my best okay  
> enjoy !!! <3

it hurt.

it hurt so much.

the rain thundered heavily outside, causing booming sounds that seemed to hold kazuichi in place. with every lightning strike that brought yet another rumble of thunder, he curled up tighter into himself, trying to keep his thoughts at bay.

it still hurt.

the fresh wave of memories had come flooding back as soon as the sky grew dark and parted, soaking the outside in a veil of dullness.

he'd loved the bright sun and fresh nature since forvever. it reminded him of the happy times he used to have, with his favorite person, his mother. they spent hours together, and kazuichi couldn't have wished for anything more.

that was when the pain begun.

his mother had never once shown a sign of weakness. the day before she collapsed, she brought kazuichi to the place they frequented the most. then, it was raining lightly, and it seemed to taunt him now. how everything started off with just a bit of rain.

hidden by a small forest in the park near to their house was a tiny hill, sporting the most magnificent willow tree that shaded the area. it was their sanctuary.

he loved to visit the tree. it helped him escape the despair that clamped so tightly on his mind, even more so after his mother's death.

with his talent for machines and the such, it wasn't surprising to see him working in the family repair shop with his father. it was another place he enjoyed, because with he felt that he was able to do something useful. help someone.

he should have expected it from the start. his once patient and caring father who taught him the basics of mechanics changed. the death hit kazuichi's father harder than kazuichi himself. depression and anger got the better of him, and who else could he take it out on but kazuichi?

his father stopped working, and all the workload fell on then fourteen-year-old kazuichi's shoulders. all his mistakes weren't kindly pointed out anymore, but instead thrown back at him with a shout.

the pain worsened.

all the punishments started small. kazuichi believed that he would be able to bear with it. mere scoldings, right? nothing more. 

wrong. it turned physical. punching, slapping, scratching. kazuichi wanted to just give up. no matter what, his father seemed to be able to find a fault in his work.

it got until his father couldn't stand kazuichi anymore, and dragged him out by the collar. he was pushed out the front door, into the pouring rain kazuichi so desperately hated.

he slammed the door, begging with everything he had for his father to let him back in. no response. kazuichi slumped against the door, hands shaking uncontrollably.

he knew where he had to go. using the fastest speed he'd ever run, he went to the willow tree. curling up as he was now, he cried, tears mixing with the rain.

all of the sudden, the pain diminished.

"mortal, your aura seems to be off. as the overlord of ice, i hereby offer my assistance to you." 

those were the first words gundham had said to him.

if kazuichi wasn't sobbing in the rain, he would have burst out laughing at gundham's eccentric speech. but for then, he simply widened his eyes in shock and tapped beside him, motioning for gundham to sit.

"sharp-toothed one? are you with me?"

the voice scared him. was his father back? did he do something wrong again? he scrunched up tighter, apologizing as hard as he could.

"my paramour, breathe. the gods are with you. fear none with me by your side."

my paramour. gundham's nickname for him, a part of gundham's vocabulary that kazuichi now found endearing. he cautiously opened his eyes, which he didn't know he squeezed shut, expecting the worst. all that was waiting for him was the worried face of of his boyfriend.

"ah, my dark prince. can you hear me?" kazuichu blinked and slowly nodded.

"good. can i move you?" gundham asked.  
he thought about it and nodded again.

"i..i want the s..scarf." kazuichi mumbled. "p...please?"

gundham laughed softly and rewrapped his purple scarf around kazuichi's neck. kazuichi snuggled appreciately into it, and let gundham pick him up.

the pain was gone now.

his boyfriend carried him away from the windowsill where rain pelted against the glass, and brought him to their shared bed, making sure not to do anything loud or possibly shocking.

"thank...you." kazuichi sleepily said from under the sheets. gundham merely smiled endearingly back, and started to stroke kazuichi's vibrant locks.

"don't worry, my paramour. i can see your mortal eyes shutting. you need the rest." 

for once, kazuichi didn't argue back. he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on gundham's chest.

the soft snores signaled that kazuichi had fallen asleep, and gundham looked back out the window.

the gloomy atmosphere started to clear, as the sun won against the heavy raindrops and angry clouds. it reclaimed its spot, hanging proudly in the sky.

it was like ten years ago, gundham supposed. he had saved kazuichi from the rain again, and brought the light he needed back into his life.

kazuichi's pain would never fully disappear, but maybe, just maybe, with gundham, the pain would not hurt.


End file.
